


Si vales valeo (If you are well, I am well)

by Scyllaya



Series: Numinous [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hurt, Gabriel’s possessive, Sam is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean missed it when his life only had simple salt-and-burn cases and werewolves to take care of. He also almost missed demons being his main problem, because angels? Angels were the worst kind of supernatural beings one could have as enemies. And maybe Dean was just way too used to having an angel as back-up, because he was captured embarrassingly easily. He got out of the diner, there was a dude in suit next to him and… darkness.

He was a hunter, a damn fine hunter and yet if he was not prepared an angel could just press a finger on him and he was out, mind-whammied and captured. The first thing he was aware of was the throbbing pain in his skull, did they hit him on the head too or was that also some angel-mojo? He couldn’t tell.

The second thing he noticed was that he couldn’t move. He couldn’t lift a finger and that was just not good, he hated that in angels, because when demons decided to slam him into a wall he could still strain his muscles or move his head, but like this, he was helpless. Completely.

He only heard a few words from the angels – because yes, there were more than one of the fuckers, at least two or three, he wasn’t sure – but he knew what was going on immediately. They were Raphael loyalists. Even with the archangel out of the picture there were still angels that had no intention following the new order in Heaven. Castiel and Gabriel managed to capture some of them, but a lot were still freely roaming the Earth.

When Dean opened his eyes he could finally see them. Four, four angels, that was just perfect. They immediately turned towards Dean.

‘Awake finally,’ one of them said. It was a younger dude, or his vessel anyways, in a black suit like all of Raphael’s mooks tended to be.

‘Glad I can join the party,’ he replied with a smile, but he got no reaction for his efforts. ‘You know guys, it’s not that I’m not happy about this little get together, even if I don’t know what you could possibly want from me, but I gotta tell you… whatever it is, it’s not gonna work.’

There was no natural light in the room so he couldn’t tell how much time passed, but he only left Sam alone in their motel room to get some food so even if it was only an hour Sam probably figured it out that something was wrong by now.

‘We’ll see about that,’ another one of the angels told him, he wore a middle-aged guy.

‘You can't keep me here forever, you’re screwed you gotta know that.’ And yes maybe it was cocky to presume this, but he was pretty sure that he could get angelic back-up easily so he wasn’t that concerned about his situation.

‘Really? Just call Castiel and you’ll see,’ one of them spat at him. Dean looked at them for a few seconds and yeah Cas was badass, no question there, but four angels? All of them prepared for a fight? Not happening. This screamed ‘trap’ with a megaphone and he actually wanted to snort at how stupid these angels thought he was. And okay Raphael and his henchmen were famous of thinking of humans as insignificant, stupid mud-monkeys, but still. They couldn’t come up with a better plan? Not that he was complaining, they were just foot soldiers anyway, they probably never had to think on their own before, but Raphael was not there anymore to give orders.

They were looking at him, almost expectantly, which just confirmed that they wanted to lure Cas into a trap with him as the bait.

‘Yeah, I don’t think so,’ he told them.

‘You will rot here forever,’ an angel hissed at him. ‘There is no way for you to get out of here otherwise, so pray to him.’ Dean actually laughed at that.

‘I didn’t say that I was staying, just that I won’t call Cas,’ he answered, but they were still just staring at him. ‘God, you’re idiots,’ he told them, but continued before they could interrupt him. The warm silver amulet was resting on his chest under his shirt as always recently. ‘Gabriel! Could use some help here!’ he said out loud.

It was only a few seconds, but the way the angels' expressions darkened, then became panicked was absolutely priceless. Then Dean felt it on his skin as the temperature dropped, as the air turned heavy and charged, the scent of a storm – ozone and rain – filled his nose and the lights flickered and some of them died out as electric sparks rained on the floor as the archangel appeared in the room only a few feet away from the four angels.

xxx

Dean wanted to greet the archangel with some funny TV line that would've totally made him sound like a 50s housewife, but the absolute naked rage on Gabriel's face rendered him still and silent. He was positive that the second he appeared the four angels wanted to flee rather than fight, but they couldn't run, they were not fast enough.

Even if the anger was not directed at him Dean felt it how Gabriel's presence filled the room and it sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't know what he expected, Gabriel to draw his blade, to just snap his fingers, or maybe to burn the angels like Michael destroyed Anna, but the archangel did not move from his spot. The four angels were right in front of him and he simply raised his hand, fingers spread first towards the angels and suddenly Dean could move again he could feel it, but he stayed motionless.

Then Gabriel slowly turned his hand while he closed his fingers, his face intent and his eyes not leaving his brethren in front of him. Dean saw that if not for some force he could not perceive with his human senses preventing them, the angels would have screamed. Light was shining through their skin, like their angelic grace was burning up their vessels from the inside out; the power trying to escape, but it was not flames or heat, but blazing white light pouring out.

Their vessels started to crumble, their skin turning hard, like marble or stone, like dirty damaged porcelain, all sign of life slipping away by the second. Small hairline cracks appeared first, running down their faces and skin, white light shining through, then they started to break apart, the cracks widening. Dean wasn't sure what he heard was whether the sound of bones snapping in their bodies or was it the hardened skin breaking apart.

Suddenly the white light erupted from within, forcing Dean to shield his eyes away. When it was not bright red he saw from behind his eyelids he opened his eyes. Gabriel dropped his hand and the angels were gone, well not completely as Dean looked down at the layer of dust covering the floor.

And he was over his Gabriel freak-out for some time now, but damn if this didn't make his heart beat vehemently in his chest. His muscles were strained and sweat broke out on his skin, on the top side the adrenaline rush dulled the pain in his skull too. Gabriel walked closer to him simply stomping through the... ashes? Dust? Dean didn't really want to think about it.

Gabriel reached out to his face and Dean couldn't suppress the flinch, which of course made Gabriel stop immediately.

'Dammit,' Dean grumbled and was pleased that he could speak properly, even if he did sound a little out of breath. 'Sorry,' he added, but Gabriel kept frowning. 'That was just... impressive,' he said.

'Ashes to ashes,' Gabriel replied.

'How... biblical of you,' Dean told him and he knew Gabriel would've smiled at that normally, but the archangel was still way more serious than usual.

'I do tend to settle things in an _“Old Testament_ ” way if I'm really angry.'

'I keep that in mind,' Dean answered and tried a smile himself but Gabriel's seriousness after the little display of destructive cosmic powers was putting him on edge.

'No need,' Gabriel answered. 'Let’s get out of here,' he said next and grabbed Dean's forearm. The hunter felt as the world shifted around him. Flying or teleporting, whatever he called it, was different with Gabriel than it was with Cas. Maybe because he was an archangel and thus more powerful, maybe because he had a lot more experience with transporting humans, but it was less uncomfortable. With Castiel he felt like his body was suddenly yanked through some roller-coaster tunnel, but with Gabriel his body remained still and the entire world just shifted around him. He would never admit to his geek brother that he actually spent time thinking about how Cas probably manipulated their bodies while taking flight, while Gabriel apparently bended space instead, warping reality at will around them. It was such a show-off way to zap to places if that was really what Gabriel did, but it was also 100% like him, and after he got over himself regarding 'the incident' he started to appreciate how Gabriel's display of power could be well... really hot.

This time though the moment space shifted around them the sharp pain stabbed his skull again and he actually had to grab onto Gabriel not to fall. He squeezed his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth trying not to groan loudly.

'Dean!' he heard his brother's voice. The elder Winchester opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw his brother’s ridiculously concerned face, with the whole “someone shot my baby seal” expression down to a T.

'M'fine Sammy' he answered right away.

'No you’re not,' his little brother argued.

'Sit down Dean,' he heard Gabriel and the archangel even pulled at his arm, he went without arguing and he was soon sitting on a bed.

'You're not physically injured,' Gabriel told him as he knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his chest, right above his heart. Usually he liked Gabriel in this position way too much and if not for the throbbing pain in his head he would probably be half on his way to a boner from the proximity.

'It's my head,' Dean told him. 'They whammied me unconscious and it hurt when I woke up.'

Gabriel frowned again.

'You called me as soon as you woke up?' he asked then.

'After a minute or so, it was a trap for Cas, they wanted me to call him, morons.' The frown deepened.

'How long was I gone?' he asked, Gabriel was still way too serious and Sammy just looked exhausted. He was pale and looked shaken now that Dean looked at him.

'Two days,' Gabriel answered, and that shocked Dean to the core.

'They kept me unconscious for two days?' he asked. 'That doesn't make sense.'

'It does if it was a trap,' Gabriel sighed. 'With the sigils on your ribs Castiel and I couldn't find you. As long as you're out, you can't call us, you're off radar,' Gabriel sounded angry now.

'You were just gone,' Sam added. 'We couldn't trace your phone and we've been looking for you, but... nothing... not a damn thing, like you vanished from Earth,' and his little brother did sounded desperate now.

'I'm back now,' he said reassuringly, he even smiled up to his huge little brother. 'How the fuckers got me, I have no idea.'

'They were probably just lucky,' Gabriel said. 'Good place, good time.'

They were in silence for a while then and Dean looked at his brother again.

'Dude, go to sleep you're going to pass out, I feel tired just looking at you.' Sam let out a shaky laugh, but it seemed strained.

'What is it?' he asked. Sam looked at him for a second then he glanced at the archangel still half-kneeling on the carpet in front of Dean.

'I want to talk to my brother,' he said.

'Go ahead,' Gabriel replied.

'Alone,' Sam answered immediately, and Gabriel turned to him with a glare.

'No!' he said in a hard voice, and Dean felt as Gabriel's hand tightened on his knee. Sam's exhaustion disappeared in a heartbeat.

'You know what? Fuck you!' raised Sam his voice. 'Yes, you found Dean, thank you! You're the big awesome archangel, congratulations. I'm gonna light you a candle at the next church we pass, but how about you get the hell out since you have no further business here!' Dean reacted immediately and grabbed the archangel's shoulder, Gabriel looked back at him instead of standing up, but he looked angry, and Dean saw the same tension coiling in him he saw in Sam.

'Just... give us a minute?' he asked, raising his eyebrows, and clearly Gabriel didn't like the idea, if the way he took a deep breath was any indication, but he nodded sharply.

'I'm going to tell Castiel you're fine, call me when you're done,' he said and he vanished. Dean turned to his brother.

'I know this two days must've been awful,' he said and he knew, God he could imagine how he would’ve reacted if his brother was suddenly gone. Sam sat down to the other bed, and he visibly tried to relax. 'But Sam... do you really have to do your best to piss him off every single time?' he asked. This only caused Sam to direct his anger at him apparently.

'Right, because you didn't fight, snarl and shout at him every single time since he returned, that until he put you through some heavy mental torture of course, so you're now actually just his--'

He stopped abruptly and Dean narrowed his eyes.

'His what?' he asked, his voice even.

'Nothing,' Sam answered and Dean didn't push it, because he was sure that whatever it was his brother was about to say it was not something he would like.

'You gotta sleep Sammy,' he said instead. 'And we talk about this when you're rested, cause I don't want you to say something in sleep deprivation you'd regret later.' Sam nodded. 'Gonna talk with Gabriel, see if he can cure my headache.' He stood up, the pain in his head was not that bad now but it was still present, and then some.

'I don't get how you can trust him, Dean,' Sam said. 'After everything he's done... especially what he's done to you... how can you...'

'Sam, not now. Sleep!' Sam lay down onto his bed, over the covers and Dean suspected that he would be out within seconds, and he definitely needed it. So Dean just turned off the lights and left the motel room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Gabriel,’ Dean said the moment he closed the door and the archangel appeared a second later.

‘Problem solved?’ he asked.

‘Probably not, but I told him to sleep,’ Dean answered. ‘You think you could do something about the headache?’

‘There’s nothing really I can’t do,’ Gabriel answered easily. ‘C’mon big boy let’s fix you up,’ he reached for Dean, but the human raised his hands in protest.

‘It hurt like hell when you zapped us back here,’ he added right after. Gabriel looked around on the dark corridor of the motel.

‘Okay, c’mon,’ he said and signaled with his head, he only started walking when Dean pushed away from the closed door. They walked down the corridor and three rooms away a door clicked open when Gabriel pushed down the door handle. Dean got dragged across the room by the lapel of his blue jacket the moment the door clicked shut then once again he was sitting on a bed. The room had one king-bed instead of two queens, but it was decorated in the same ugly-ass blue and rose colored theme the other one was. Gabriel sat down next to him this time, turned towards him and he put both his hands on Dean’s head.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked.

‘Shh,’ Gabriel hushed him as he closed his eyes. Dean stayed silent then, they were sitting there for a few long seconds, and then Dean felt as the pain eased up, pressure and pain disappearing at once. He sighed in relief.

‘Thanks,’ he said, Gabriel opened his eyes, but he didn’t let go of Dean’s head. One of his hands slid down to his cheek. ‘What?’ Dean asked as Gabriel still looked overly serious.

‘You really gotta ask?’ Gabriel replied. ‘You were gone for over two days, and I couldn’t find you, no matter where I looked.’

‘Now I’m back, and you kicked some serious ass when you found me, so… it’s all good.’

‘It’s not all good!’ Gabriel replied instantly. ‘This can’t happen again. They could’ve done anything to you. You were not able to call me or Castiel and you were in the hands of our enemies, so it’s pretty far from “all good”.’

‘Yeah well they didn’t do anything so…’

‘Because they wanted to trap Castiel!’ the archangel replied. ‘They could’ve decided on something else. They could’ve killed you, mess with your head, make you forget who you are so that you don't know whom to call for help, anything Dean! They could’ve taken you away to another time, to another world, and with those sigils on your ribs, I would’ve never been able to find you again, maybe ever.’ And now the anger was practically tangible around the archangel, and it was Gabriel’s words that made Dean realize too that things could’ve gotten much worse.

He was usually not the guy who mused about ‘should’ve’ or ‘could’ve’, but he got what Gabriel was saying, he was at the mercy of those angels and no one, not his brother and Bobby, not Cas and not even Gabriel was able to help him. He was lucky those SOBs were so damn uncreative and made the mistake of allowing him to wake up.

Gabriel drew closer, still holding Dean’s face.

‘This cannot happen again!’ he repeated fiercely.

‘Yeah,’ Dean agreed. ‘You should remove the sigils then maybe?’ he asked, seemed like the plausible thing.

‘No,’ Gabriel let go of him and leaned a bit back from Dean’s personal space, but not much. ‘It would make you too vulnerable; you'd be exposed to all angels.’

‘Then what?’ he asked, because he sure as hell didn’t know jack squat about how the sigils, the angel radar and Enochian magic worked. Gabriel turned towards him and put a hand on his chest pushing him back down onto the bed and Dean went willingly. Gabriel then climbed on top of him, one of his legs slotting between Dean's in a now familiar way. His face was right above his when he started talking.

‘I want to be able to find you, no matter what,’ he said.

‘Okay, how do you do that?’ Dean asked. Gabriel started to trace a line down at the side of his neck, to his collarbone and then chest.

‘I could leave a mark,’ he said. ‘On your body and soul and nothing could hide you then. Not from me.’

'My soul?' he asked.

'Well there are plenty of way to separate a body and soul, I'm sure you're aware of that. And I'd rather be able to keep track of both.'

'Not sure I'm good with that,' Gabriel leaned back to look down on him at that.

'Because?' Gabriel asked.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but and Angel's Mark on a soul pretty much equals a Crossroads Deal, and I might be crazy about you, but I'm not giving you my soul.'

‘What makes you think that?’ Gabriel asked.

‘Balthazar,’ Dean explained. ‘He’s been doing that whole Crossroads Angel thing. So I know what and angel’s mark means.’

It was usually fascinating how in control of his body Gabriel was, but it was not so amusing when he went completely still. The kind of motionless, unblinking angel stillness Dean was used to from Castiel, but not from the archangel.

‘You think I’m trying to trick you into giving me your soul?’ he asked and yes he was not happy now, not at all.

‘Just… all the deals in my family, everything that happened with Sam, I’m squeamish about the soul-issue okay? I can’t… don’t ask me that, it’s too much.’

‘It’s not what I said, but… whatever,’ Gabriel pushed himself away and leaned back further to stand up, but Dean grabbed his arm before he could leave and it was like grabbing onto a piece of stone, his expression was hard too.

‘I only meant the soul thing,’ Dean told him.

‘What?’ Gabriel frowned.

‘You said body and soul,’ Dean clarified. ‘I’m okay with the body side.’

Gabriel kept looking at him for a few long seconds, then a grin spread on his face and Dean was ridiculously glad to see it. The archangel was stern since he appeared in that room the angels kept him.

Dean felt it how the tension slipped out of Gabriel’s body in a blink of an eye as the archangel leaned back down to kiss him, a smile still playing on his lips. After their first kisses when Dean was still shaky and jumpy in the angel’s presence Dean got used to kissing that smile. He started to get really good in telling which smile, smirk or grin was genuine and which was fake. He noticed when it was only a charade, when Gabriel was angry behind a smile, when a grin appeared just to hide sorrow. Maybe because he knew all about playing it tough, how to smile non-caringly even if he wanted to do nothing but scream when everything fell apart and it was almost unbearable to even breath.

The smile he kissed, it was always true. Dean parted his lips and reached out to put his hand on the back of Gabriel’s neck, some of his fingers touching his hair, his thumb stroking skin just under the angel’s jaw. The kiss deepened as Gabriel rested some of his weight on Dean, his knee still slotted between Dean’s legs, putting delicious pressure on his groin with a slight change of position.

Dean put his other arm around Gabriel too, stroking down his back then grabbing his ass. First because it was a damn fine ass and second, it gave him just the right leverage to push his hips up a bit to get more friction, Gabriel rolled down his hips too in response before letting go of Dean’s lips to kiss his jaw then neck.

‘So, how’s this gonna go?’ Dean asked, neither of them stopped the slow movement of their hips, so Dean started to lose his coherency as blood was rushing downstairs right out of his brain. ‘This marking thing?’ he managed to finish.

‘I leave my mark on you, nothing overly-complicated it only takes a few seconds,’ Gabriel answered, his lips grazing Dean’s neck, his breath ghosting over his skin. ‘But it won’t be pleasant, so I figured I should give something else to your body to focus on.’ He said the last part right into Dean’s ear, and the hunter loved the unsaid promise in his tone. It definitely helped him to reach full hardness.

Gabriel's hand stroked down his chest and the angel leaned back a little again to be able to look at Dean.

‘No objections?’ he asked.

‘To what?’ Dean asked in return. ‘I already agreed to the mark and I bet I’ll like what else you have in mind.’ He grinned challengingly.

‘That’s what I like to hear,’ answered Gabriel with a smirk.

Undressing didn’t go easily as they didn’t actually manage to get their hands off of each other that much. Dean liked it; he couldn’t get enough of it when he had the archangel’s undivided attention, when Gabriel was focused on him completely.

Even if his touch was different this time, nothing like he was with Dean in the past weeks, but before maybe that was just the angel giving him time to get comfortable with him again, so Dean would relax in his presence. This time Gabriel’s hand gripped him tightly, his kiss was fierce and hard and the moment they managed to get rid of the last of their clothing the angel was on top of him again, one hand cradling the back of his skull, the other gripping his hip tightly. The events of the day rushed in Dean’s mind, how Gabriel practically shone with power as he destroyed the hunter’s captors. Dean had faced all archangels, but only Gabriel could make him shudder with anxiety and anticipation at the same time. Cause his body to be hyper-aware of every touch, every kiss, and every slide of skin on skin. Make his heart pound in his chest vehemently while adrenaline sharpened his senses. Almost like a hunt, but he was sure that he was not the hunter this time.

Gabriel settled between his legs and Dean moaned when he felt Gabriel’s dick line up next to his own. He stroked the muscles and skin on Gabriel’s back when their hips rolled together, moisture already making the slide easy. He twisted his fingers into the angel’s hair to drag him down into another kiss. This was the first time he had Gabriel completely naked in his arms. Dean was completely naked when the archangel surprised him after his shower a few days back, but he never undressed completely. Getting a blowjob from Gabriel – and Dean was aware of the possible blasphemy for thinking that – was downright divine, Dean could say with absolute certainty that there was just no way anyone, dead or alive human or non-human that could’ve been possibly better. But even with being on the receiving end of those he was dying to get the archangel naked already.

Now he did and he definitely planned to make the most of it. He wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of the angel’s vessel and leaned up to turn them over, he probably only managed it because Gabriel let him, but it was good enough for Dean.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Gabriel and Dean had to smile as he looked down on him, because he looked way too good spread out on the sheets. He kissed him instead of answering then smirked when they parted. Then he kissed the side of his neck then his collarbone, dragging his lips over heated skin descending lower and lower. He stopped to close his lips around a nipple darting his tongue out and licking it as it hardened, then continued to kiss down Gabriel’s breastbone.

‘Oh, you spoil me,’ He heard Gabriel say when he reached his stomach, kissing and biting the skin over muscles.

‘What makes you think that I’m doing this for you?’ he asked with a smirk as he licked at Gabriel’s hipbone. Gabriel reached out and pushed his fingers into his short hair, his fingertips stroking his skull. Dean looked up at him then and Gabriel slid down his hand to his cheek.

‘I’m getting the most fun right now,’ he said, his thumb was stoking Dean’s jaw, so he turned his head to catch it with his lips, sucking it into his mouth. Gabriel’s eyes darkened at this.

‘I wouldn’t bet on that,’ Dean told him when he let Gabriel’s thumb slip from his mouth. Then he turned and slid down only a bit more to be in position and licked a long line along the side of Gabriel’s dick. The archangel moaned and flopped back onto the bed and Dean felt triumphant.

When Dean’s lips closed around the hardness Gabriel pushed his fingers into his short hair again. Dean didn’t have much experience with this, but he’s been on the receiving end countless time to know exactly what to do. He never thought he could like it this much, but feeling Gabriel’s hand in his hair and hearing as the angel moaned as Dean took him in his mouth as deeply as he could, made the human moan too. He just wanted to hear all noises he could get out of the archangel, wanted to feel as his dick twitched when Dean pushed his tongue into the hard flesh between his lips. How Gabriel barely resisted putting some pressure on his head, because he could feel that too, how his fingers were sliding and twisting in his short hair. He liked it how powerful it made him feel.

Then Gabriel cupped his cheeks to push him off and Dean wasn’t sure but maybe he made some actual sound of protest. In the next second he was yanked up and rolled over onto his back with Gabriel on top of him again and kissing him heatedly. His lips were tired and he was panting heavily when Gabriel leaned back up.

‘You think it was a good idea to turn me on this much?’ the angel asked as his hands were roaming Dean’s body possessively.

‘Oh yes,’ nodded Dean with a grin. Gabriel settled between his legs again, this time making space for himself by pushing Dean’s legs apart forcefully.

‘Good,’ he said, his lips only a breath away from Dean’s ‘Because fucking you has been on my to-do list for a very long time.’ A shudder ran down Dean’s spine at the words, but it was pure lust and excitement. Gabriel kissed his neck again, dragging his lips down and biting at the skin slightly where shoulder met neck. Dean rolled his hips up at the sensation, a low moan in his throat.

Gabriel’s hand slid down his side until it reached his thigh, where he grabbed on to drag Dean’s legs further apart. Dean bent one of his knees to make the position more comfortable. Gabriel didn’t touch his dick; his fingers barely brushed his balls before they dipped lower. Dean had a fleeting thought that they would need some lubricant there, but Gabriel’s finger was slick when he circled his entrance briefly before pushing in.

Dean shut his eyes and tensed, but willed himself to relax a second later. He was most definitely not used to this, but it felt good. Gabriel slowly pushed inside moving his finger in and out, Dean felt as the muscles stretched, but nearly no pain registered in him, he had a high tolerance for that after all. Gabriel kissed him when he pushed in a second finger and Dean moaned and pushed back onto the intrusion.

‘You’re so eager… I love it,’ Gabriel murmured after he broke the kiss and pushed his fingers in a bit more forcefully, Dean threw back his head when Gabriel’s fingers reached the bundle of nerves within him and it felt like that one touch set his entire body on fire. He groaned loudly and drove his hips down into it more. Gabriel grabbed his hips to keep him in place and even if it prevented him to move like he wanted to it was way too hot that the angel could keep him in place with just a hand, so he didn’t complain.

Gabriel massaged his prostate mercilessly at every push of his fingers and Dean could do nothing but moan at feel of it, he was babbling too, not knowing what, but he couldn’t be blamed as Gabriel kept up the movements of his hand. When there were finally three fingers inside of him, stretching him even wider he started to ask for more. Ask, demand, beg… it didn’t matter. He was so hard that he was sure that a few short strokes would send him over the edge with light speed, so he twisted his fingers in the sheets so he wouldn’t reach down, because he didn’t want it to be over, he wanted more.

When Gabriel’s fingers were gone all of a sudden Dean managed to catch his breath. His skin was covered with sweat, he was hot, his muscles were practically shaking and he was so hard that it was almost painful.

‘Ready for it, big boy?’ Gabriel asked. And Dean growled because of the teasing.

‘Just fuck me already,’ he liked how Gabriel grabbed his neck and how he positioned his body, manhandling him to the right pose so easily like he weighted nothing. For Gabriel, he probably didn’t.

Dean clenched his jaw and grabbed hold of the archangel when he felt the blunt head of Gabriel’s cock pushing into him. Slowly, but steadily, not stopping for a second, it was almost pushing his limit, but it was not too much, just the right side of forceful, just as much as Dean wanted it to be. He was panting and his fingers were digging into Gabriel’s back, his nails scraping down the slick skin. Gabriel had his mouth on Dean’s shoulder, while his hand was still on the side of his neck, but when he was buried to the hilt he raised his head to kiss the hunter. It was sloppy and fast, their lips and tongues meeting feverishly. And when it ended Gabriel started to move.

He started carefully, his movements still slow, but deep. And Dean wanted to shift his body to meet every movement of the angel, but Gabriel still kept him in place. He would’ve been annoyed but he had no room for complains as he focused on the feel of Gabriel filling him up. The slow pace didn’t last long and Dean wrapped his legs around the angel when he started to move in earnest.

It was mind-blowing, the way his body opened up and screamed for more at every thrust, how he tried to touch Gabriel as much as he could, his hand digging into flesh and clawing at skin, but it didn’t matter, he couldn’t possible hurt the angel above him.

All his other senses shut down completely. There was nothing but the heat of their bodies, the feel of Gabriel on top of him and inside of him, as he moved, his muscles flexing below hot skin. Dean could only focus on moving his body to meet every thrust when Gabriel finally let go of his hip and allowed him to move.

He was aware that he was talking again when he managed to, between large breaths and moans. He would be embarrassed of how he was repeating Gabriel’s name over and over again and how he demanded more, always more. But it was too damn amazing to care about that.

Then Gabriel slid his arms around his waist and raised him up. Dean was surprised at the change of position and angle for a second, but everything was washed out of his mind as Gabriel was now much much deeper and his hard dick grazed over his prostate. He just wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders to hold on, because the angel moved and held him in place and he could do nothing but take it.

One of Gabriel’s hands sneaked up to his back and remained there on his spine between his shoulder blades, his other grabbed his hip again and Dean was sure he would have bruises there, but he didn’t care, not at all, not when he was close enough to the archangel that his dick was now sliding on Gabriel’s sweat-slick stomach, trapped between their bodies, giving him just the right pressure and sensation. And he was impossibly close. With Gabriel pounding into him rapidly, hitting his prostate at every thrust. He couldn’t hold it, it was too much.

He buried his hand in Gabriel’s hair when the tension in him became too much to bear and he let go, the wave of pleasure washing through his body made his muscles clench up, causing Gabriel to moan loudly. He was held tightly and his back was burning, he didn’t know why, but he was too far gone to react to it or feel much of it.

Gabriel thrust into his body a few more times with force and then he too went still for a few seconds, emptying himself into the tight heat of the hunter’s body, before lowering Dean back onto the bed and kissing him before pulling out to roll down onto the sheets next to him.

Dean resisted the urge to say “Wow”, but only barely as his brain was unable to put two coherent words together. His body was aching, but in the best possible way. He knew he’d have bruises the next day and was sure that Gabriel would too if he wouldn’t be an angel. He kinda wished Gabriel would not heal them. They stayed in silence for a short while, catching their breaths when something occurred to Dean.

‘Didn’t you want to put a mark on me or something?’ he asked, because he was pretty sure they forgot about all that. Gabriel hummed in affirmation.

‘I wanted, and I did,’ he answered. Dean turned his head to look at him.

‘Really?’ he asked and Gabriel nodded after he too turned towards him. ‘So is it some magic mark or is it visible?’ he asked.

‘Turn around,’ Gabriel said. Dean frowned but turned onto his stomach, he heard some movement, Gabriel shifting then there was the sound of the camera of his cell phone. He turned back after that and Gabriel held out his phone for him. Dean took it and looked at the picture. It was obviously his back, which as it seemed was now decorated with a large black tattoo. To anyone it would’ve seemed like nothing more than any other mythological-themed art, but Dean knew better than that.

‘That a sigil?’ he asked. He recognized the Enochian text that encircled the symbol in the middle, but didn’t know the symbol itself.

‘Yes, that’s my sigil’ the archangel answered. And Dean fell silent again. It was once again a reminder that the man lying naked next to him was an ancient being of great power.

‘Why a tattoo?’ he asked after some silence where he was staring at the picture on the cell phone while Gabriel was looking at him.

‘It’s actually more like a brand, but I covered it up so it wouldn’t look so… creepy.’ Which was good, considering that if some stranger saw that he had a 6 inch large symbolic burn on his back it might get… awkward.

‘Looks cool,’ Dean answered. ‘I always wanted another tattoo, beside the anti-possession sigil.’

He looked at Gabriel just in time to see as a smile spread on his face, he then reached over to kiss Dean on the lips again. It was almost chaste and it’s been a while since Gabriel kissed him like that.

‘And what’s even better,’ Gabriel added after they parted. ‘It’s already healed too so you don’t have to go through all the annoying after-care.’

‘Nothing but perks with you,’ Dean answered with a grin before he dragged the archangel closer again, this time for a real kiss.

 

End.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Si vales valeo (If you are well, I am well) by Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116937) by [rippleeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect)




End file.
